A Legend of Strawhat Pirates
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Mimpi yang dapat menyatukan mereka. Mimpi jua yang membuat mereka dapat semakin kuat setelah melewati berbagai petualangan. Ini tentang mereka. Legenda bajak laut Topi Jerami.


**One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**xxx  
**

**Story (c) Benjiro 'Anbu Tora' Hirotaka**

**x  
**

**A Legend of Strawhat Pirates**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Serang kakek tua berjalan pelan melewati jalanan pasar yang belum terlalu ramai. Sebuah tongkat membantunya berjalan. Disampingnya, seekor rusa/cerpelai berjalan mengikutinya. Beberapa anak terlihat berlari menyongsong kedatangan kakek tua itu. Mereka tak bermaksud nakal. Dua orang diantaranya malah membantu si kakek berjalan.

"Kalian sudah tidak sabar rupanya?" tanya si kakek pada anak-anak itu. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi mungil mereka.

Disalah satu sudut pasar, kakek tua itu mengambil tempat buat duduk. Anak-anak tadi yang membantunya berjalan, sekarang ikut duduk mengelilingi di depan si kakek. Sedangkan rusa/cerpelai yang bersama si Kakek, berbaring disamping kirinya.

"Nah kali ini cerita seperti apa yang ingin kalian dengar anak-anak?" kata si kakek pada teman-teman kecilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau cerita tentang ninja?" kata seorang anak berambut pirang dengan 3 garis seperti kumis di kedua pipinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak-tidak... Aku ingin dengar cerita tentang Shinigami", kata bocah berambut pirang yang lain menimpali.

"Bagaimana kalau cerita tentang detektif saja?" kata seorang bocah berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata dengan bingkai yang besar.

Anak-anak itu kemudian malah asik ribut sendiri. Si kakek hanya tersenyum. Dia kemudian berkata.

"Bagaimana kalau kakek cerita tentang sebuah legenda yang belum pernah diceritakan oleh siapapun. Cerita tentang sekelompok bajak laut yang bisa menaklukan lautan paling ganas bernama Grand line dan sampai keujung dunia yang disebut pulau Raftel?"

Anak-anak itu sepertinya terlihat tertarik. Karena mereka menghentikan debat kusir yang mungkin akan lama bila tak ada yang menengahi.

"Cerita ini berawal dari sebuah mimpi", Kakek tua itu kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mimpi yang membuat setiap kru dari kelompok bajak laut muda ini bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya setelah menyelesaikan petualangan-petualangan mereka yang sangat mengaggumkan. Mimpi yang membuat mereka bisa terus bersama sebagai satu keluarga walaupun tidak ada ikatan darah".

Kakek tua itu sengaja berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi anak-anak yang selalu menunggunya setiap siang hari disudut pasar ini. Wajah-wajah antusias tergambar jelas pada anak-anak itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau tetap mendengar cerita tentang para bajak laut ini?" kakek tua itu sengaja memancing.

Anak-anak itu saling pandang. Lalu sambil bersahut-sahutan mereka bilang mengiyakan.

"Baiklah...Tapi sebelum kakek melanjutkan, apa kalian tahu berapa jumlah kru bajak laut yang akan kita sebut sebagai kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami ini?"

"Lima puluh orang?" jawab seorang anak ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Pasti lebih dari dua ratus orang. Benarkan, Kek?" Kata anak yang lain.

"Mana mungkin. Jumlahnya bakalan lebih dari seribu orang", jawab anak yang lain tak mau kalah.

Kakek tua itu hanya tersenyum.

"Jumlah krunya dengan kapten kapal hanya sembilan orang ."

Anak-anak yang mendengarnya sepertinya tidak percaya. Ada yang menanyakan apa benar, ada yang bilang kakek tua itu sedang berbohong. Ribut-ribut kembali terjadi.

"Kakek tidak bohong. Kru Topi Jerami hanya sembilan orang. Kalian tahu apa yang membuat mereka begitu kuat sehingga bisa sampai keujung dunia? Sikap saling percaya pada setiap kru bahwa mimpi mereka masing-masing akan terwujud dengan bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut ini."

Anak-anak itu kemudian terdiam. Kakek tua itupun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu mimpi seperti apa yang bisa membuat mereka jadi sangat kuat? Kita mulai dengan kapten kapal yang telah menyatukan semua orang yang ada di kapal."

"Kita sebut saja nama kapten kita ini Luffy. Luffy selalu memakai topi jerami. Makanya bajak laut ini dinamakan bajak laut Topi Jerami. Kalian tahu mimpinya? menjadi seorang raja bajak laut agar bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Kepadanyalah mimpi-mimpi setiap kru dititipkan. Mereka percaya kapten mereka dapat mewujudkan mimpi mereka karena dialah orang terkuat di kapal. Seorang manusia karet yang luar biasa. Seorang kapten yang menganggap setiap krunya adalah Nakamanya. Kapten yang dapat melewati setiap petualangan yang paling berbahaya sekalipun. Dialah **Luffy si Topi Jerami**".

Beberapa anak terlihat tercenggang.

"Yang kedua adalah orang yang kapasitasnya adalah wakil kapten. Orang yang pertama kali bergabung dengan Luffy. Seorang samurai aliran Santoryu yang dapat menebas apapun dengan 3 pedang yang selalu menemaninya. Dia kita sebut Zoro. Dan mimpinya adalah menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat selautan. Julukannya **Zoro si Pemburu Perompak**. **Divisi tempur** dari bajak laut Topi Jerami. Kehebatannya selalu bisa membantu kru yang lain dalam setiap petualangan yang sulit."

"Orang ketiga kalian tahu julukannya? **Nami si Kucing Maling**. Dia adalah kru kedua yang bergabung dengan Luffy. Bagi kru topi jerami yang lain, Nami adalah wanita yang paling sadis. Pengelolaan uang harus lewat padanya karena dialah bendahara tak resmi dari kelompok bajak laut ini. Dulu dia adalah seorang pencuri yang mencuri dari para bajak laut yang ditemuinya untuk menebus desanya yang dikuasai oleh bajak laut manusia ikan. Setelah Luffy dan yang lain bisa membebaskan desanya, baru diketahui kalau mimpinya adalah bisa menggambar peta dunia. Bersama kelompok bajak laut topi jerami-lah dia yakin kalau mimpinya bisa diwujudkan. Seorang wanita yang luar biasa karena dapat mengendalikan kapal dengan sempurna dan dapat meramalkan cuaca karena dialah sang **navigator**."

Kakek tua itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Anak-anak itu terlihat makin penasaran dengan kelompok bajak laut yang sedang diceritakan oleh si Kakek.

"Orang keempat...",pandangan si kakek terlihat menerawang. "Adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang bermimpi menjadi seorang ksatria terhebat di lautan. Jika ditanya pada pemuda ini tentang bagaimana seorang pemuda biasa dan pengecut sepertinya bisa menjadi kru dikapal seorang raja bajak laut, dia akan menjawab bahwa kepercayaan sang Kapten dan yang lainlah yang bisa membuat dirinya berpikir berguna bagi kelompok ini. Di kapal dialah yang paling pengecut. Tetapi ketika pertarungan penting yang harus rela membuat dirinya kehilangan nyawa sekalipun, pemuda ini akan dengan senang hati agar kelompok bajak laut topi jerami bisa terus berlayar ke ujung dunia. **Divisi persenjataan Ussop** atau yang dikenal dilautan sebagai **Sogeking**. Dialah orang yang sangat sayang dengan kapal pertama bajak laut Topi Jerami yaitu **Going Merry**."

"Seorang koki adalah orang kelima di kapal. Seorang koki yang handal yang bermimpi bisa menemukan lautan legendaris bernama All Blue. **Divisi koki si Kaki Hitam, Sanji**. Kepadanyalah kru bergantung dalam hal makanan. Sanji satu-satunya orang yang menganggap kesadisan Nami adalah hal yang biasa. Mungkin karena cinta yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka bersatu setelah melewati berbagai petualangan. Sanji, Zoro dan sang kapten Luffy kadang disebut sebagai **monster trio** karena merekalah orang terkuat di kapal."

Rusa/cerpelai yang sedari tadi diam saja terlihat mendongakkan kepala ketika si kakek akan menceritakan orang keenam.

"Yang keenam adalah dokter kapal. Bukan sembarang dokter karena dia hanyalah seekor rusa yang telah memakan buah iblis sehingga bisa berbicara dan berlaku seperti manusia biasa. Mimpinya adalah menjadi dokter yang hebat yang dapat membantu kru kapal yang lain. Dialah **Chopper**. Dokter yang penting karena segala penyakit yang menimpa setiap kru dapat dia sembuhkan dengan segala pengetahuan yang dia miliki. Setiap kru walau tidak dikatakan, menganggap Chopper adalah seorang adik yang harus dilindungi".

Si kakek nampaknya terlalu bersemangat sama seperti anak-anak didepannya. Dia kembali mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sudah tak beraturan.

"Orang ketujuh adalah orang yang paling misterius di di kapal. Kru yang lain hanya mahfum mengingat latar belakang hidupnya yang selalu diburu hanya karena dia bisa membaca tulisan disebuah batu yang dinamakan Ponegliph. Mimpinya adalah bisa menemukan Rio Ponegliph -ponegliph yang isinya dapat menceritakan sejarah dunia beratus tahun yang lampau. Namanya **Nico Robin**. **Ahli sejarah** yang mempunyai kekuatan dari buah iblis Hana-hana. Nami mengangapnya seorang kakak karena umur Robin yang lebih dewasa dan mereka berdua wanita yang ada di kapal."

"Orang kedelapan adalah manusia setengah cyborg. Seorang **tukang kayu** dari sebuah kota bernama Water Seven. Dialah yang membuat kapal kedua untuk bajak laut Topi Jerami yaitu **Thousand Sunny** untuk menggantikan Going Merry yang sudah rusak parah. Segala hal untuk perbaikan dan keperluan kapal dialah yang menanangani. Namanya **Franky**. Mimpinya adalah bisa membuat kapal yang bisa berlayar sampai keujung dunia. Dan semua kru yakin padanya untuk menjaga kapal."

"Yang kesembilan adalah manusia -atau tengkorak hidup- berambut afro yang berprofesi sebagai **musisi** di kapal. Dia memperkenalkan namanya sebagai **Brook**. Mantan wakil kapten dari kelompok bajak laut yang krunya tewas semua akibat serangan penyakit yang amat mematikan. Mimpinya sederhana, dapat kembali menemui seekor paus bernama Laboon yang dulu dia dan teman-temannya tinggalkan di pintu masuk menuju Grand Line. Dia menitipkan mimpinya pada kaptennya yang baru,Luffy. Dia adalah kru paling tua di kapal. Dulu dia juga tewas, tapi karena memakan buah iblis Yomi-yomi, rohnya bisa kembali ke jasadnya yang sudah menjadi tengkorak."

"Dan petualangan mereka baru akan dimulai..."

* * *

Melorine...Akhirnya fic kedua di OP bisa publish juga. Seneng banget fic yang pertama direview sama master-master di Fandom ini. Terima kasih buat **Dominating Dominique, Marygold Eye's, Eleamaya, thepoetry, MelzZz, bebobobo, Dhiar Haruchiha, ReadR and my Brother Devill D. Jack**. Semoga kalian semua juga mau mereview fic saia yang gaje ini.

Oke sekarang penjelasan tentang fic.

Setting terjadi setelah Era bajak laut sudah lama berakhir. Kalian bisa tahu identitas si kakek?

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film kartun berseri Sinbad yang dulu pernah saya tonton sewaktu kecil. Seorang anak -saia tidak ingat nama tokohnya- mengikuti petualangan Sinbad menjelajahi lautan. Anak ini dalam filmnya kemudian ketika sudah tua menceritakan kembali petualangannya pada anak-anak kecil. Seperti mendongeng, tapi dia sendiri yang mengalaminya.

Saia sengaja membuat endingnya menggantung karena mungkin kalo penyakit malas saia tidak kambuh, saia akan membuat sequelnya dengan gaya seperti anak yang ikut berpetualang bersama Sinbad. Yaitu menceritakan petualangan bajak laut topi jerami dari sudut pandang si kakek. Maaf ya kalo ada beberapa informasi di fic ini kurang atau bahkan tidak tepat. Ini karena saia hanya punya sedikit memori di otak saia.

Dan saia ngaku kalo film seri Sinbad bukan punya saia.

Osh!

**Review Plisssssssssss?**


End file.
